Casi Un Bolero
by Mizuho
Summary: Poco después de consumar su amor, Rin decide dejar a Sesshoumaru! Qué es lo que pasa aquí?rnSongfic, Oneshot & Epilogo, R
1. Default Chapter

**Hola! **No, no me volvi adicta a los songfics, pero estas dos las tenia en mente desde que las escuché hace unos años. Volví a escucharlas mientras escribía y lo obvio se hizo presente, éstos dos personajes en cajan más con estas canciones que cualesquiera que haya pensado. Así que aquí esta.

Este fic se lo dedico a mis amiguis del alma Ceci, por soportarme tooodas mis rabietas, Lou, Mary, Eli, Syren, Kagi35 (SÍ, YO TAMBIÉN!) y última pero no en importancia, Aki (te prometo que pronto subo el otro).

Espero que lo disfruten! R&R**

* * *

**

**Casi Un Bolero**

_Canción: Casi un bolero_

_Intérprete: Ricky Martin_

El cielo se teñía de anaranjado, el sol se asomaba dando anuncio a un nuevo día. Al poderoso Youkai, príncipe de las tierras del oeste no le interesaba si era de día o se era de noche. Muchos menos cuántos días habían pasado sin probar bocado. Varias veces había intentado quitarse la vida sin éxito alguno. Sus espadas se negaban a abandonarlo, matarlo o dejarlo morir, sea cual sea el caso. Así que decidió morir de hambre, de soledad. Infestado de recuerdos. Recuerdos que le aseguraban que por más luz que hubiera en aquel lugar, aún permanecía entre penumbras. Y no era el lugar, era su corazón.

_Suenan las campanas de mi mente_

_Que tristemente suenan por mí_

_En esta casa sin gente_

_Que me recuerda tanto, tanto a ti_

_Esta maldita soledad_

_Viene conmigo y conmigo va_

_Con tu foto sobre mi piel_

_Suena en mi corazón_

_Casi un bolero_

Había perdido la batalla más importante de su vida y lo peor era que había perdido ante un mortal. Ante un simple humano. Realmente, de no ser por Rin, lo hubiese destazado en el justo momento en que lo escuchó declarándole su amor a Rin. Ahora ella se había marchado con ese hombre que sí la amaba. Eso le gritó entre insultos por haberlo herido.

Levantó la vista La luz del sol bañaba el valle y las montañas que colindaban con su castillo.

**-Hermoso… pero nada se compara con la sonrisa de mi pequeña…**

_Y ojalá estuvieras junto a mí_

_Esta vez, y muchas más_

_Y ojala te viera junto a mi_

_Otra vez y muchas más_

_La tristeza que te canto_

_Se la va llevando el viento_

El viento le jugó una broma. No sabía porqué pero, Rin no se había ido muy lejos del castillo, alegando que todos sus amigos estaban allí se quedó en una de las aldeas aledañas. Sentía su aroma a sakura y hierbas frescas. Ella misma preparaba los aceites que luego utilizaba para sus baños y dejaban ese olor a frescura y un sabor a vainilla en su piel. Cerró los ojos y evocó nuevamente el sabor de su piel, de sus labios, el olor de su pelo y la suavidad de su tersa piel.

_Ahora que te busco me arrepiento_

_No se porque te deje marchar_

_Nunca te dije te quiero_

_No lo podías adivinar_

Lo único que lo mantenía con vida, era el mero recuerdo de haberla hecho suya. Haber sido el primero en probar su piel, en tocarla, en hacerla suspirar y gemir llena de placer. En amarla hasta que su cuerpo convulsionara al momento de mayor éxtasis. En escuchar su voz corrompida por el deseo. Y verla despertar entre sus brazos con una amplia sonrisa. Cada es quina que doblaba, cada puerta que abría, esperaba verla sonriéndole. Diciéndole que todo era una broma y que nunca se apartaría de su lado.

_Con tu recuerdo siempre_

_Como un fantasma que no se va_

_Pongo tu foto sobre mi piel_

_Suena en mi corazón_

_Casi un bolero_

**-Flashback-**

Sesshoumaru descansaba en su habitación, acababa de despedir a Rin en la suya, y aún quedaba el dulce sabor de sus labios en los suyos. Escuchó unos pasos y de inmediato supo que era su pequeña. A pesar de su decisión, sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes y guardaba un poco de duda.

**-Si no estás segura, vete a tu habitación.**

**-S-Sesshoumaru-sama…**

**-Cuántas veces te voy a decir que sólo me llames por mi nombre?**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Su aroma cambió de repente. Su voz ya no tenía ese tono tímido ni lleno de respeto con el que ella siempre le hablaba. Su voz era suave y seductora, tal como el día en que la había besado por primera vez. Esta noche se robaría el último rastro de niña y de inocencia de Rin. Sesshoumaru se sentó en su futón y con la claridad de la luna pudo divisar a Rin acercarse a él y dejarse caer sobre sus piernas al borde del futón.

**-Qué quieres?**

**-Podrías dejar de ladrarme por un momento? Estamos solos.**

**-Eso lo sé. Pero puedo oler tu miedo. **

Rin se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Y ahora? Estoy aterrada, si. Pero es porque no sé qué hacer. No sé cómo…**

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas con ternura y la abrazó, haciéndola quedar por completo sobre él.

**-Si quieres esperar…**

**-No! No quiero!**

**-Y qué es lo que quieres?**

**-Quiero ser tuya!**

**-Ya eres mía…**

Sesshoumaru giró, dejándola de espaldas contra el futón y con sus garras despedazó la fina tela que lo separaba de su piel. Sentía como con cada beso su aroma cambiaba a uno que lo excitaba a sobre manera. Hacía todo lo posible por controlarse y seguir recordando que era una humana. Que no soportaría sus acciones como Youkai. Pasó de sus labios a su cuello y con su lengua lo recorrió y hasta su pecho, saboreando cada pezón, haciendo que ella suspirara llena de placer, con una voz corrompida por la pasión y el deseo. Encontró tan delicioso el sabor de sus senas que sólo se separó de ellos cuando ella le clamó por un beso. Sonrió para si mismo. Rin podía parecer débil e indefensa, pero sabía lo que quería y no andaba con rodeos. Ahora era una mujer de 25 años capaz de defenderse e incluso, mientras entrenaban, logró alcanzarle en más de una ocasión. Esto la colocaba en un nivel superior a cualquier humano. Bebió de sus labios como queriendo calmar la sed de mil desiertos en su garganta. De la de ella nacían suspiros y gemidos que morían devorados por la suya. Gruñía de placer y ella en lugar de temerle, se aferraba a él con más fuerzas.

Había algo que lo llamaba, era un aroma que no podía obviar y se preguntaba si su sabor era igual de dulce. Entre besos y caricias fue bajando por su cuello, pecho. Ella le reclamó y él prometió no quedarse allí por mucho tiempo. Y no lo hizo. Continuó su camino a través de su vientre y hasta aquella cavidad que guardaba con recelo su inocencia. Pasó sus garras con suavidad y la sintió temblar. Lentamente separó sus piernas, acariciándola en toda su extensión y contempló aquello que ella había guardado sólo para él.

**-S-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Shhh! Eres preciosa…**

Acercó su nariz y sin controlarse, su lengua, ella arqueó su espalda a la vez que sujetaba unos largos mechones de la platinada melena. Sesshoumaru sonrió a la vez que saboreaba el fruto de su trabajo. Quería continuar saboreando aquél delicioso néctar, pero algo lo llamaba a hacerla suya.

Se deslizó sobre ella como cazador sobre su presa y la besó a la vez que se hacía paso dentro de ella. Al encontrar aquella barrera que le hacía resistencia, profundizó el beso e intensificó las caricias. No quería que sintiera dolor. De repente un leve olor a sangre inundó el ambiente seguido por el de lágrimas. Rompió el beso pensando que le pudo haber hecho daño. Ella sonrió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Él no comprendía cómo ella podía sonreír si estaba sintiendo dolor. Besó sus ojos, bebiendo sus lágrimas y fijó su mirada en a suya.

**-Estás bien?**

**-Sí.**

Comenzó a embestir con suavidad y descubrió que de esa manera él mismo sentía más placer. Continuó así mientras ella sentía cómo él la llenaba por completo. Se aferró a su espalda mientras él le hizo el amor toda la noche. El cielo se teñía en un tenue anaranjado cuando Sesshoumaru, dejando escapar un rugido dejó correr su esencia dentro de ella. Continuó con los besos y las caricias hasta que ella se quedó dormida entre sus brazos víctima del cansancio. Y no era para menos. Habían hecho el amor toda la noche.

**Fin del Flashback-**

_Y ojalá estuvieras junto a mí_

_Esta vez, y muchas más_

_Y ojala te viera junto a mi_

_Otra vez y muchas más_

_La tristeza que te canto_

_Se la va llevando el viento_

Ya era de día. Sesshoumaru se envolvió en su aura y voló hacia su habitación. No quería ver a nadie. En especial a Jaken que se atrevió a llamarlo tonto por haber dejado que la chiquilla se fuera. Pero no correría con suerte. Jaken lo esperaba en la habitación. Parado firmemente con su báculo de dos cabezas a un lado.

**-Vete…**

**-Esta noche es luna llena… 36 lunas…**

**-Ya han pasado 3 años…**

**-Sí.**

**-No me importa. Vete.**

**-Si no le importara, hubiese desecho la habitación de esa chiquilla…**

Sesshoumaru desenfundó a Tokyin y apuntó a Jaken de forma amenazante.

**-Sal de aquí!**

**-Hoy es su última oportunidad!**

**-Acaso no entiendes, sapo estúpido! Ella eligió al humano! LARGATE! QUE SE CUMPLAN 60 LUNAS! ELLA NO VOLVERÁ! AHORA LARGATE ANTES DE QUE TE CORTE EL PESCUEZO!**

Sesshoumaru blandió su espada de forma amenazante y Jaken decidió dejarlo solo. El poderoso Youkai estaba sufriendo. Por una humana, supuestamente los seres que más despreciaba. Fue a la antigua habitación de Rin y se sentó en un rincón. Realmente odiaba esa habitación, no había un rincón que no bañara el sol. Sin embargo, era el único lugar dónde quedaba su aroma. Que ya se había evaporado hasta de su piel.

_Suena en mi corazón_

_Casi un bolero_

_Que me recuerda tanto a ti_

_Y ojala, y ojala, y ojala_

_Junto a mí otra vez_

_Casi un bolero_

_Y ojala, y ojala_

_Casi un bolero_

_Y muchas más_

**-Flashback-**

Rin despertó entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru que la miraba ensimismado.

**-Hola!**

Dijo ella pegándose a su pecho con una amplia sonrisa y cerrando aún más el posesivo abrazo.

**-Hola, preciosa…**

**-Hm! Me gusta que me digas así! Lo harás siempre?**

**-Como quiera mi princesa…**

**-Ya sí soy tuya, verdad?**

**-Sí. Y no sólo mía. También eres la princesa del castillo…**

**-Eeeh!**

**-Eres mi pareja…**

**-Y vamos a tener cachorros?**

**-Un paso a la vez…**

Sesshoumaru pasó sus dedos por sus labios, aquellos propietarios de un carmín natural que simplemente lo volvían loco. Ella besó sus dedos en una forma sugestiva. El reemplazo sus dedos por sus labios.

Pasaban días y noches juntos. En el día, caminaban por amplio prados, buscando hierbas y flores. Rin no sólo había sido su aprendiz. Sino también de la Miko, de la mujer de su medio hermano. De vez en cuando los visitaban. La Miko le entregaba unos paquetes de un material extraño que ella llamaba plástico. Y otras cosas extrañas de su época, como unas que llamaba píldoras.

Nunca supo porqué, pero le gustaba visitar a su medio hermano. Porque una vez en el castillo, Rin le agradecía de diversas formas el dejarla todo el día con sus sobrinos.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

_La tristeza que te canto_

_Se la va llevando el viento_

Se echó en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación. No había ni un solo monstruo lo suficientemente poderoso como para matarlo. Inuyasha daba la talla. Pero no lo mataría. La única solución era matarse de hambre. De por sí la soledad estaba haciendo su trabajo a las mil maravillas.

………………

Rin despertó y de inmediato las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos. Vivía sola. No se quedó con el humano. Si algo de verdad había aprendido de aquél poderoso Youkai, era el orgullo. Ella decidió irse al saber que él pretendía procrear con una Youkai y que ella fuera quien criara sus hijos. En otras palabras, seguía obsesionado con esa estupidez de la pureza de la sangre. El que apareciera aquél humano, sólo fue una ruta de escapatoria sin dar muchas explicaciones. De todo lo que le dijo a Sesshoumaru ese día, sólo una era real. Él nunca se molestó en decirle ni un te quiero. Prefería morir sola a vivir con un hombre sin amor.

El humano se había ido. Parte de las consecuencias de estar con un Youkai, es que no se puede estar con nadie más. El nivel de desagrado cada vez que el humano la besaba era tal que sentía náuseas. No se quiso imaginar cómo sería pasar una noche con él.

Pero no daría su brazo a torcer. Prefería quedarse sola a volver con ese monstruo sin sentimientos.

Estaba preparando unas frutas para desayunar cuando un pequeño de pelo negro y orejas de perro entró en el lugar abrazándola.

**-Hola, tía.**

**-Hola, pequeño. Quieres fruta?**

**-Sí! Ah! Dice okasan que necesitan ir a buscar hierbas y que podemos ir con ustedes.**

**-Qué bueno.**

**-Dónde está Kei?**

**-Hace poco lo vi con tu papá. Deben estar cerca.**

**-Voy con ellos.**

Rin y Kagome estaban en la pradera recogiendo hierbas. Dos niños y una niña corrían alegres entre ellas y les llevaban flores.

**-Yatsuo, no te vallas lejos!**

**-Está bien, mamá!**

Era el mayor de los tres, un niño de unos 6 años. Con el pelo negro y orejas de perros. En su rostro unas marcas púrpuras, idénticas a las de Inuyasha en su forma Youkai. Se les acercó un pequeño, de pelo plateado y ojos dorados. En sus mejillas dos marcas rojas. Y a su lado la niña, un poco mayor que el niño con pelo igual de plateado, pero con un pequeños mechones oscuros, los ojos dorados como el sol y una luna en cuarto menguante en su frente. Ambos extendieron sus brazos a las mujeres exigiendo que los cargaran. Una vez que lo hicieron les ofrecieron las flores que tenían en las manos.

Han pasado varias noches. Era luna nueva. Inuyasha odiaba aquella etapa del ciclo lunar. Su pelo negro caía sobre su espalda. Sus ojos castaños buscaban por algún peligro entre la oscuridad de la noche. Su mujer se acercó riendo y lo tomó de la mano.

**-Vamos a cenar. No hay nada allí.**

**-Seré humano hoy, pero hay alguien cerca…**

**-Vamos, no seas tonto.**

Pero Inuyasha no estaba equivocado. Sí había alguien allí. Entró en la casa y se sentó entre los niños. Tanto el mayor como el menor eran completamente humanos. Con el pelo negro y los ojos cafés, sin rastros de marcas Youkai en sus rostros. La niña por igual, pero conservaba su color de pelo y ojos.

El menor de los chicos se acomodó entre las piernas de Rin para que ella lo alimentara. Esa noche, Rin se quedaría con ellos. Inuyasha insistía que algo o alguien se acercaba en las noches de luna nueva. Los niños insistieron en dormir con ella y ella aceptó feliz de dormir con todos.

El amanecer se acercaba y Rin despertó al no sentir al pequeño abrazado a ella. Salió con cuidado de la habitación y lo encontró viendo al cielo. Se sentó abrazándolo y lo besó en la cabeza.

**-Qué haces aquí afuera, mi amor? Te puedes resfriar.**

**-Él está aquí.**

**-Quién? Mejor entra. Yo veré quién está ahí.**

El niño le obedeció. Rin no comprendía cómo a sus cortos dos años de edad, podía controlar tanto poder. No sólo como hanyou, sino como houshi. Era algo extraño, pero los poderes de las sacerdotisas se manifestaban en el niño. Rin se puso de pie.

**-Muéstrate y di qué quieres!**

Estaba preparada para todo excepto para esto. Un aura dorada brilló y se desvaneció en la oscuridad dejando ver la silueta de un imponente Youkai. Pero ya no era tan imponente, la soledad se marcaba en su rostro y unas infinitas ganas de morir se reflejaban en su mirada.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Te ves preciosa… igual que siempre….**

**-Qué buscas?**

Controlándose lo mejor que pudo, Rin repitió la pregunta. Tenía unas ganas enormes de correr a sus brazos y besarlo.

**-Vine a verte…**

**-Ya me viste. Ya te puedes ir…**

**-Mama…**

**-Kei, quédate adentro.**

El niño se acercó a Rin y se abrazó de una de sus piernas.

**-Es humano…**

**-Claro que es humano, yo sólo soy una miko…**

**-Entonces sí es hijo tuyo… y… ese aroma…**

El sol comenzaba a mostrar su cara tras las colinas y tanto Sesshoumaru como Rin pudieron apreciar el cambio del niño a su apariencia Hanyou. Rin bajó la cabeza derrotada maldiciendo la hora a la que vino a aparecerse Sesshoumaru.

**-Es mío…**

**-No! No es tuyo! Es mío! Tú eres tan estúpido que me dejaste ir! Nunca sentiste nada por mí y si tanto odias a los humanos y a los hanyous, así mismo te sentirás por él. ES UN HANYOU! Vete con tu maldita obsesión por la sangre pura al bosque prohibido! Quizás allí encuentres una Youkai con la suficiente pureza en la sangre que te complazca!**

Sesshoumaru sentía el olor salado de las lágrimas que Rin se negaba a soltar.

**-Tenemos que hablar…**

**-No tienes nada qué decirme! Ni yo a ti! No quiero verte cerca de mi hijo. Es un hanyou y a ti te repugnan!**

Sesshoumaru sentía cómo cada palabra de Rin lo herían como mil rayos. El niño dio un paso al frente y tomó a Sesshoumaru desprevenido. Haciendo uso de su látigo de luz, logró herirlo en una mano. Rin cargó al niño aterrada de cómo Sesshoumaru podría reaccionar.

**-Es mi hijo…**

**-No lo es! Es mí hijo!**

**-Tú me abandonaste para irte con un humano! Y ahora me niegas el derecho de conocer a mi hijo! Es un Youkai!**

**-Abre los ojos, Sesshoumaru. Es un hanyou! Poderoso para su edad, pero es un hanyou o como le dices tú. Un asqueroso hanyou!**

**-Eso no me importa! Es nuestro hijo!**

Sesshoumaru se había acercado, pero Kei no sólo había heredado el látigo de luz de sus poderes, sino también el campo de fuerza. Inuyasha y Kagome salieron de la casa.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-No se preocupen… Sesshoumaru ya se iba…**

Kagome haló a Inuyasha a un lado, dejándolos solo.

**-Qué te pasa mujer?**

**-Déjalos. Ellos tienen que hablar.**

Sesshoumaru sabía que Rin no cedería. Así que al menos diría lo que le permitiría morir en paz.

**-Cuando te fuiste… dijiste que al menos estarías con alguien que sí te amaba. Dónde esta él? Cuántas veces te amó?**

**-Eso a ti no te incumbe. Crees que puedes venir después de 3 años a reclamarme algo?**

**-No vine a reclamarte nada! Esperé 3 años porque pensé que el lazo se había roto.**

**-Qué lazo?**

**-Después de tres años, desaparece la marca que te hice en el cuello…**

**-No ha desaparecido.**

**-Es por que ya es eterna.**

**-Qué?**

**-La sangre de Kei, nuestro hijo, la selló permanentemente. El lazo es eterno.**

**-Pues prefiero quedarme sola para siempre a…**

**-Rin… yo te amo… sí, ya sé que tú no. Pero al menos sabes que sí te amo y te amé con toda mi alma…**

El rostro de Rin estaba empapado en lágrimas. El pequeño pasó sus dedos por sus mejillas.

**-Mama, doushite?**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza mientras veía cómo Sesshoumaru se marchaba.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Sesshoumaru se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Kagome ahora tenía a su hijo en brazos. Rin corría hacia él. Como lo más natural del mundo abrió sus brazos y la recibió en su pecho, cerrando el abrazo y aprisionándola contra su pecho.

**-Te amo… y amo a nuestro hijo…**

Ella rió entre lágrimas. Él le llenó la cabeza de dulces besitos y removió sus lágrimas con sus manos. Se besaron con cariño, ternura, pero sobre todo, amor. El niño se acercó a ellos queriendo llamar la atención de su madre.

**-Mama…**

Sonrieron. Rin cargó a su pequeño y lo acercó a su padre.

**-Kei… él es tu papá…**

El hanyou utilizó su olfato y reconoció el aroma.

**-Papa…**

De repente, 3 años de sufrimiento continuo desaparecieron al escuchar a su pequeño llamarlo papá.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, es una de mis canciones favoritas! 

Besos

Mizuho


	2. Una Nueva Vida

Hola de nuevo! Bueno, me han pedido un epilogo para ver cómo nuestro Sesshoumaru se comporta como papá y… Aquí esta! Con mucho cariño para ustedes. Este va en especial dedicado a Lou que insistió para que lo llevara a cabo. Besos.

………

**Epilogo**

**Una Nueva Vida**

**-Mama, okite! Papa, okite! Okite! Okitekudasai!**

Tanto Rin como Sesshoumaru despertaron sonriendo. El pequeño entre ellos clama su atención a toda costa. Gritándoles que despertaran y halando sus manos.

**-Kei, mi amor, es demasiado temprano…**

**-No!**

Sesshoumaru giró, colocándose boca arriba y soltando por primera vez en horas, la cintura de su princesa. Así habían pasado sus primeras noches juntos. Con su pequeño entre ellos y llenándolo de caricias y besos. Una vez que Kei se había dormido, Sesshoumaru la había invadido con preguntas sobre él. Desde su nacimiento hasta cuándo comenzó a usar sus poderes y entre relatos, sonrisas, miradas y besos interrumpidos por el movimiento del niño, les había sorprendido la mañana.

**-Okite! Ima!**

**-Kei…**

La voz grave de Sesshoumaru hizo que Kei dejara de saltar entre ellos y se aferrara a su madre.

**-Kei… Vamos a dormir una hora más? Sí?**

**-Qué es una hora?**

**-Ve al balcón…**

El pequeño no dudó en obedecer.

**-Dónde está el sol?**

**-La mitad no se ve.**

**-Bien, levanta tu brazo y pégalo de tu naríz. Dónde apunta tu dedo?**

**-Sobre el árbol…**

**-Cuando el sol esté ahí, nos levantaremos.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió a la vez que abrazó a Rin que también sonreía y la acercaba a él en un posesivo abrazo. La besó en la punta de la nariz.

**-Cómo amaneciste, mi amor?**

**-Feliz…**

**-Feliz?**

**-Muy feliz… pero…**

**-Pero qué?**

Rin se acercó a su oído y lo dijo tan bajo que hasta a él se le dificultó escucharlo.

**-Esta noche, Kei se va a su habitación.**

Sesshoumaru estalló en risas y se sentó en el futón.

**-Mejor nos levantamos ahora. Kei, ven aquí.**

**-El sol no ha subido…**

**-No importa.**

**-Vamos a darte un baño, para luego ir a desayunar.**

**-No! Contigo!**

**-Keitsuki!**

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Bueno, me robó la idea… me tocará aprender a compartirte.**

Rin se sonrojó.

**-Qué tal si nos bañamos los tres juntos?**

**-No creo que sea buena idea…**

**-Porqué no?**

**-Tres años serían una buena razón.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Más tarde, paseaban por uno de los jardines, Kei corría adelante, reconociendo lo que su mamá le había dicho era su hogar. Rin y Sesshoumaru se sentaron a la sombra de un enorme cedro. Estaban abrazados.

**-Qué tal si vamos a ordenar que arreglen una habitación para Kei?**

**-Y no lo has hecho?**

**-No. Apenas me reconoce, quería esperar un poco más. Pero si mi princesa lo desea, así se hará…**

**-Harás todo lo que te pida?**

**-Todo.**

**-Sin excepciones?**

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja y la vio sonriéndole inocentemente.

**-Qué es lo que quieres?**

**-Que permitas que Inuyasha viva en el ala sur.**

**-Todo menos eso.**

**-Pero tú… **

**-No!**

**-Bien, entonces no te molestes en arreglar la habitación de Kei.**

**-Mi aroma no se ha fijado en ti.**

**-Eso me puede importar menos.**

**-Los sirvientes no te reconocerían.**

**-Si no lo hacen, hago como tú.**

**-Los matarás?**

**-No, pero si los heriré.**

Los labios de Sesshoumaru se curvaron en una media sonrisa. Sabía que Rin podía hacer mucho más que hablar.

**-De verdad piensas dejarlo con nosotros.**

**-Tú decides hasta cuándo. Hasta que Inuyasha tome su lugar, o hasta que Kei no quepa en el futón con nosotros.**

**-Veremos quién se rinde primero.**

**-Hm! A ver… yo puedo controlar mis deseos, no hago caso a mis impulsos la mitad de las veces… y… ah, sí! Ni se te ocurra intentar nada raro!**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Al menos hueles a mí, otra vez. Espero que ninguna Youkai tonta venga a proponerte semejantes negocios otra vez. **

**-Espero que si aparece alguna, tú no estalles en celos y escuches mi respuesta esta vez.**

**-Y cuál fue tu respuesta aquella vez?**

**-Qué escuchaste aquella vez?**

**-Sólo fueron trozos… que tenías pareja, que era humana… y que podía criar… no sé, después me fui…**

**-Mi princesa, cuántas lágrimas te hubieras ahorrado si te hubieses quedado! Yo le dije que ya tenía pareja y que a pesar de tu condición de humana, te consideraba mucho más poderosa y digna que cualquier Youkai y que no me cabía ninguna duda de que podrías engendrar y criar una descendencia fuerte y poderosa…**

**-Y ahora qué piensas?**

**-Que no me equivoqué. No podría estar más orgulloso de mi hijo… ni más enamorado de ti…**

Rin sonrió a la vez que lo abrazaba, metiendo sus manos por debajo de su kimono. Sesshoumaru sintió un corrientazo al sentir las manos de su preciosa sobre su piel. El pequeño se había acercado a ellos diciendo que tenía sueño y se acomodó en los brazos de su madre. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y cargó al príncipe dormido.

**-Espérame aquí.**

Sesshoumaru se elevó hasta su habitación y dejando al niño allí, volvió a ella. La abrazó pegándola de su cuerpo y bajo sus pies se formó una nube que los elevó. Llegaron a la torre más alta del castillo. Todo estaba arreglado, una habitación, con un futón doble y a un lado frutas frescas cortadas en trozos, y diversas bebidas. Cuando Rin rompió el beso, vio a dónde la había llevado Sesshoumaru. La abrazó por la espalda y con una mano, la pasó por su cuello y tomó su rostro haciendo que lo viera.

**-Que no intente nada raro eh? Qué es raro para ti?**

**-E-esto es bastante sospecho…**

Sesshoumaru se bebió sus palabras en un apasionado beso.

**-No creo que hacer el amor sea algo raro… y tú?**

Sesshoumaru dijo esto levantando su kimono y acariciando sus piernas y sus muslos.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Reconoció esa voz sensual, corrompida por el deseo. Rin dio la vuelta y lo besó a la vez que metía sus manos por el kimono y acariciaba sus amplios pectorales. Sesshoumaru ya la había despojado de sus ropas y saboreaba todo su cuerpo. Sólo rezaba porque ella no encontrara la fuerza para separarse de él.

Con extremo cuidado la había puesto de espaldas en el futón y acariciaba y besaba su cuerpo con una tortuosa calma. Recorriendo cada rincón y recordando dónde ella temblaba y se estremecía de placer. Dónde reía por las cosquillas y dónde simplemente se entregaba a él. Reconoció al instante aquel delicioso sabor a vainilla que tanto había añorado. La besaba como si nunca volvería a hacerlo, como si quisiera cobrar cada uno de los que se le fueron negados en esos tres años separados. Pasó por su cuello acariciando con su lengua aquella marca que la hiciera suya 3 años atrás. Acarició sus senos y se concentró en su sabor. Que se concentraba justamente en sus pezones y mientras la saboreaba la sentía estremecerse y soltar suspiros y gemidos de placer. Juraba que podía pasar días seguidos así. Fue la primera señal que notó de que su pequeña ya no era una niña. Obviaba su aroma intoxicante y excitante y optaba por viajar en esa época. Hasta que no pudo obviar su sinuoso cuerpo, con exquisitas y peligrosas curvas. Sus senos eran a su parecer perfectos en ese entonces. Pero ahora los prefería aún más. Quizás el único rastro de ser madre era aquel nuevo tamaño, que cabía a la perfección en sus manos y aún no había perdido la tersura y suavidad de su piel sin mencionar que continuaban siendo firmes, pero jugosos. Un paso más allá de la perfección.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Dijo ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándolo.

**-El resto de mi cuerpo espera por ti…**

**-Tenemos tiempo…**

**-Tu hijo sólo duerme por dos horas…**

**-Por qué crees que no te dejé beber de su jugo? Dormirá al menos hasta mañana.**

**-Qué!**

**-No le hace daño, es lo que me han estado forzando a beber aquí los últimos tres años…**

**-P-pero…**

Rin se había sentado y buscaba algo con qué taparse.

**-Rin, preciosa… nada le va a pasar. Sólo dormirá. No me crees capaz de hacerle algo a mi hijo, verdad?**

**-Corrección, querido, nuestro hijo.**

Sesshoumaru la besó a la vez que deslizaba sus garras a lo largo de su espalda y la volvía a recostar de espaldas. Con una mano removió el pelo que tapaba sus ojos y pasó sus dedos por sus cejas, ella cerró los ojos y él la besó en ellos, en la punta de la nariz. Con sus dedos delineó sus labios y ella los besó, sonrió. El sonrió y la besó. Sus dedos pasaron por su cuello, entre sus senos y siguieron directo a aquella fuente de vida. Ella rompió el beso al sentir sus dedos reconociendo sus pliegues, acariciándola y volviéndola loca. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le dijo al oído que no la hiciera esperar tanto. Él sonrió y la besó a la vez que ella lo terminó de desvestir. Al verlo sonrió.

**-Tan grande como te recuerdo…**

**-Rin!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y entró en ella. Sentía cómo todo su cuerpo le daba la bienvenida, quería permanecer en aquel lugar para siempre. Notaba cierta diferencia y tenía la certeza de que ya no hacía el amor con una niña. Sino con una mujer. Una mujer que conocía su cuerpo que sabía moverse y que sabía exigir así como dar.

Ella descansaba boca abajo y él acariciaba y besaba su espalda y cuello. La hizo girar y la vio a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos.

**-Te amo, Rin…**

**-Te amo, Sessh…**

Tomaron un baño juntos, donde Sesshoumaru se aseguró de no dejar ni un milímetro sin besar del cuerpo de su preciosa. Vio por la ventana y se dio cuenta que se les hacía tarde.

**-Tenemos que volver. Nuestro hijo no tarda en despertar.**

Rin sonrió a la vez que buscaba su kimono. Al verlo, se entristeció. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Rompiste mi kimono… y éste era mi favorito…**

**-Lo siento… no me di cuenta… Pero aquí hay varios. Puedes tomar uno.**

**-Y de quién eran?**

**-De mi madre… pero están en buen estado…**

Sesshoumaru buscó una fina caja de madera y sacó un kimono verde, de la seda más fina conocida. Tanto en las mangas como en el cuello y el borde inferior tenía detalles de pétalos de sakura. Rin se puso el kimono y al terminar, se recogió el pelo.

**-No!**

Sesshoumaru deshizo el agarre dejando su lacia melena azabache caer sobre su espalda. En la punta hacían retorcijones formando unos hermosos rizos.

**-Siempre me ha gustado cuando lo sueltas por completo. Te ves preciosa…**

**-Y ahora?**

**-Hermosa… Te queda perfecto…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Eso quiere decir que tengo el mismo cuerpo que tu mamá… porque este kimono está hecho a la medida…**

**-Entonces sí. Mi madre poseía una belleza infinita, así como tú…**

Sesshoumaru la besó y se terminó de vestir.

**-Te gustan?**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Los kimonos de mi madre…**

**-Son precioso! Sin contar lo suave y cómodos que son!**

**-Los quieres?**

**-Gracias, mi amor. Pero prefiero que tengas algo suyo intacto. Yo me quedaré con este. Tú guarda los demás.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomando su rostro entre sus manos la besó. Prometiéndose que mandaría a hacer kimonos así para su preciosa.

Ya estaban en el jardín e iban de la mano, caminando con calma.

**-Mi amor… porqué nunca me has hablado de tu mamá?**

**-No lo sé, no me peguntaste… era hermosa… aunque no lo creas, te pareces mucho a ella. Sólo que ella tenía el pelo igual que el mío y los ojos azules como el cielo… nunca me dejó solo, pero creo que no la disfruté a plenitud…**

**-Por qué dices eso?**

**-Cuando ella enfermó, no me lo dijo. Hacíamos lo mismo todos los días después de mis estudios, me veía entrenar con mi padre y luego me pasaba la tarde con ella. A veces me leía, otras, yo leía… y cuando me iba a dormir me decía cuánto me quería, y cuando me creía dormido me preguntaba que si yo la quería igual, esperaba mi respuesta y luego me besaba y se iba…**

**-Y qué le decías?**

**-…-**

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio y Rin supo porqué nunca habló de su madre. Le dolía tanto como si la perdiera una y otra vez.

**-…Nunca le contesté… nunca le dije que la amaba… hasta el día que murió… y por callarme casi te pierdo a ti también. **

Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Pero lo supo. Lograste decirle que la amabas! Además, una madre no necesita que sus hijos le digan que la aman. Lo saben. El amor de madre es incondicional…**

**-Te he visto con Keitsuki… él tampoco te dice nada cuando le preguntas…**

**-Es un juego, Sesshoumaru. Kei no sabe aún el verdadero significado de esas palabras… Y él te enfrentó para defenderme, crees que lo haría si no me amara?**

**-…-**

**-A diferencia de tu madre, yo sí necesitaba oírlo. Ella siempre supo que la amabas y se lo dijiste antes de que muriera. Y por eso, estoy segura de que murió feliz.**

Sesshoumaru la besó y sonrió.

**-Y tú? Sabes cuánto te amo?**

Rin sonrió.

**-No se cuánto exactamente, pero sí sé que me amas. Y con eso soy feliz…**

**-Yo no, yo quiero que sepas cuanto…**

**-Vamos a preparar la habitación de Kei y esta noche me lo podrás decir…**

Ordenando a un sirviente que preparan la habitación del pequeño, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y se elevó, llegando a la habitación, donde Kei se comenzaba a despertar. Aún soñoliento fijó su mirada en su madre.

**-Mama…**

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Mama!**

**-Kei, aquí estoy!**

La abrazó con fuerza. Que era mucha para su corta edad. Rin se quedó sentada recibiendo el abrazo de su pequeño.

**-Pareces una princesa, mama! **

**-Gracias, mi amor…**

**-Kei…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó al lado de Rin.

**-Tu mamá es una princesa… Es la princesa de este castillo. Y tú eres un príncipe. De este castillo y estas tierras.**

**-Y tú?**

**-Tu papi es el amo y señor de las tierras del oeste. El Youkai más poderoso de estas tierras.**

**-Mama, porqué hueles tanto como papa?**

Rin se sonrojó y le contestó con una sonrisa.

**-Pero aún huelo como yo, verdad?**

**-Sí…**

**-Bueno, mi amor. Éste es mi verdadero aroma… el de tu papi mezclado con el mío…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se puso de pie.

**-Volveré para la cena.**

**-Pero…**

**-Te lo prometo…**

**-Pero… Sesshoumaru!**

**-No hay sirvientes nuevos, y creo que hay algunos que se alegrarán de volverte a ver.**

Rin sonrió y se puso de pie para besarlo.

**-Si no llegas para la cena, no te dejo entrar en la habitación.**

**-Te lo prometo… Tienen órdenes de obedecerte en todo. Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras.**

Sesshoumaru se despidió de ambos con un beso a cada uno y se marchó.

**-Kei, vamos a conocer el castillo.**

En el pasillo, se encontraron con Jaken. Que saludó al pequeño como si supiera exactamente quién era. Hacía una caravana y hablaba sin parar. Hasta que Rin le hizo señas a Kei de que lo abrazara. El niño lo hizo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Ayayayay! Pero si saco todo lo malo de usted, princesa! Esa urgencia por abrazar todo el tiempo!**

**-Sino, no fuera mi pequeño.**

Rin bajó a su nivel y saludó al sapo con un beso en la cabeza.

**-Cómo estás Jaken?**

**-Contento de volverla a ver, princesa. Y espero que sea por mucho tiempo.**

**-Puedes contar con eso… Kei, mi amor, él es tu tío Jaken…**

El sapo vio a Rin con los ojos bien abiertos y un poco llorosos.

**-Princesa…**

**-Deja eso, Jaken, después de todo, tú me criaste…**

**-P-pero y el amo bonito no se molestará?**

**-Claro que no. Jaken, eres su mejor amigo… por no decir su único amigo…**

Continuaron su recorrido por el castillo. Algunos sirvientes les entregaron presentes, tanto como bienvenida, como al pequeño amo. A todo Rin les respondía y agradecía con una sonrisa. Continuaron el recorrido hasta el ala sur. Donde Rin notó un movimiento inusual.

**-Qué sucede aquí, Jaken?**

**-Como es típico en todo lugar vacío, se llena de polvo y de espíritus. El señor Sesshoumaru ordenó limpiarlo en caso de que alguno quiera lastimar al pequeño amo.**

**-Ya veo… Jaken, Sesshoumaru me vigilaba verdad?**

**-Sólo en las noches de luna nueva…**

**-Y sabía que Keitsuki es suyo…**

**-Nunca sintió su aroma…**

**-Y sabía que soy una miko…**

**-Qué!**

**-Así como sé que ahí no hay espíritus.**

**-U-usted es una miko?**

**-Sí. Al ayudar a purificar la perla de Shikon, mis poderes salieron a flote, por así decirlo. No me dirás qué traman con el ala sur?**

**-Sólo es una limpieza, princesa. Nada más.**

Rin se hizo la desentendida y fue hasta la que fue su habitación, y que ahora sería de su bebé. Todo se había modificado de manera que el niño pudiera permanecer solo sin hacerse daño.

La hora de la cena estaba cerca y ni rastros de Sesshoumaru. Kei se quejaba de que tenía hambre, así que Rin decidió no esperar más por él y se sentaron a la mesa. En el justo momento en que iban a comenzar a comer. Sesshoumaru entró al comedor y Kei corrió a él, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

**-Papa! Okaerinasai! _(Bienvenido a casa!)_**

Sesshoumaru sonrió cruzando miradas con Rin.

**-Tadaima… _(Estoy en casa…)_**

Tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, su lugar acostumbrado, con Kei en sus brazos. De inmediato un sirviente le colocó un plato en el lugar de Sesshoumaru.

**-Dónde estabas?**

**-Aún así tenga esposa, también tengo que ver por mis tierras. Claro que tú y Kei son lo primero en mi lista.**

Rin quiso seguir pretendiendo enfado, pero al escucharlo, sólo sonrió. Kei cenó entre las piernas de su padre, alimentado de la misma manera en que muchos años antes, él alimentaba a Rin cuando ella se negaba a comer. Al terminar la cena, Kei se apoyó en el pecho de su padre.

**-Papa, sueño…**

Rin se acercó y lo besó en la frente.

**-Descansa, mi amor… Últimamente me ha estado quitando todos los lugares que una vez fueran míos.**

**-Todos menos uno… En mi corazón, hay un lugar especial para ti y otro para este manojo de besos y abrazos.**

**-No lo tomes tan a la ligera. El que tenga dos años no significa que no controle sus poderes.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-No lo hago… Qué te parece si damos un paseo?**

**-Pero si ya esta oscuro.**

**-Te va a gustar. Créeme.**

Rin asintió.

**-Pero ya que Kei se durmió, se queda en su habitación. Vamos a llevarlo.**

Llevaron al pequeño a su habitación. Rin se sentó al lado del futón y lo arropó. Hizo a un lado el pelo rubio que tapaba su rostro y lo besó en la frente.

**-Dulces sueños, mi amor…**

Rin se sorprendió al ver a Sesshoumaru inclinarse y besar al niño en la frente. Se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación en silencio.

**-Mi amor, qué tal si dejamos el paseo para mañana?**

**-Eres la princesa del castillo… no. Eres la señora de este castillo y sus tierras. Y como tal, debes darles la bienvenida a tus visitantes.**

**-Tenemos visitas?**

**-Sí. No tanto visitas, sino que vivirán en el castillo.**

Mientras caminaban, Rin se dio cuenta de que se dirigían al ala sur.

**-Por qué vamos al ala sur?**

**-No has notado que el ala sur es nueva con relación al castillo?**

**-Yo sé que esa parte la construyó tu papá para Izayoi, la mamá de Inuyasha…**

**-Por tanto, esa parte del castillo corresponde a mi molesto medio hermano.**

**-Lo hiciste!**

**-…-**

Rin lo abrazó y le llenó el rostro de besos. Mientras se acercaban al lugar los pequeños corrieron hacia Rin, quien los saludó con un abrazo y un beso a cada uno. A la hora de retirarse, los niños tomaron a Rin de la mano rogándole que se quedara con ellos. Rin sonrió y acariciando sus rostros les explicó.

**-Saben algo? No me puedo quedar con ustedes porque ahora yo tengo un esposo. Y así como Kagome tiene que estar con Inuyasha, yo tengo que estar con él.**

**-Y tu esposo es mi tío?**

**-Sí. Y también es el papá de Kei…**

**-Ya Kei tiene papá!**

**-Sí.**

**-Les prometo que pasaré tiempo con ustedes, pero no tanto como antes.**

Yatsuo le hizo señas a Rin para que se acercara y le dijo al oído.

**-Y vas a tener bebés?**

Rin sonrió.

**-Pero Kei es un bebé, como tu hermanita…**

**-Pero mamá va a tener otro bebé…**

**-Ah!**

Rin vio a Kagome algo sorprendida.

**-No es cierto.**

Todos rieron. Al volver a la habitación, Sesshoumaru disfrutó cada uno de los agradecimientos de Rin.

Habían pasado varios meses, y con ellos varios acontecimientos. Como que confirmaran el embarazo de Kagome, y el cumpleaños de Kei. Rin y Kagome estaban en el jardín y los niños jugaban en los alrededores.

**-Ya Kei y Akina tienen 3 años…**

**-Alguna vez te imaginaste esto, Rin?**

**-Qué cosa? Por que la verdad que no me imaginaba nada más allá de un segundo beso.**

Kagome rió. Arriba, en el balcón central, estaba Sesshoumaru, veía a los niños jugar y a su esposa reír. Antes de notarlo, Sesshoumaru estaba cerca de ellas.

**-Rin, podemos hablar?**

**-Claro amor… Kagome…**

**-Vayan, yo me quedo con el terremoto.**

Se alejaron un poco y Sesshoumaru se elevó agarrándola por la cintura. Se detuvieron cerca de un lago. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Flashback-**

**-Mi amor…**

**-Rin… hay algo que me preocupa…**

**-Qué cosa?**

Sesshoumaru la observó acercarse al lago y tentar el agua con sus manos, ella se acercó a él y se sentó entre sus piernas. Lo besó a la vez que metía sus manos bajo el kimono. Con tortuosa lentitud, Sesshoumaru decidió renunciar al dulce sabor de sus labios. La apartó un poco y acarició sus mejillas.

**-Preciosa… Cuando Keitsuki nació… tuviste problemas?**

**-No. De hecho fue rápido y casi sin dolor. Por qué?**

**-No comprendo cómo es que completas tu ciclo… y aún no estás en estado…**

**-Hablas de que no estoy embarazada.**

**-Sí. Lo normal sería eso… pero… siento tu aroma cambiar, te siento lista… pero nada…**

**-Mi amor, eso es lo que quieres? Quieres que quede embarazada?**

**-Sí. Una vez que dijiste que querías 6 cachorros. Pero sólo tendremos 3.**

Rin sonrió.

**-Tendremos 6.**

**-3.**

**-5.**

**-4.**

**-Hecho.**

Rin lo besó y luego sonrió.

**-Para mi próximo ciclo estaré lista.**

**-E-estás segura?**

**-Yo estoy evitando quedar embarazada. Pero si de verdad quieres, para el próximo ciclo.**

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Estaban de vuelta en el mismo lago. Rin lo abrazaba refugiándose en su pecho y le llenaba el cuello y la mejilla de besos.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Sí?**

**-No quiero que sigas entrenando a Kei.**

**-Por qué no?**

**-Porque le puedes hacer daño al bebé.**

**-Kei me puede hacer mucho más daño que yo a él.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre y besó a su joven esposa en la mejilla.

**-Rin, hablo de este bebé. No quiero que nada le pase.**

**-Sessh! D-de verdad?**

**-Sí, preciosa. Quiero que me lo digas. Quiero oírlo de ti.**

**-Mi amor, vamos a tener un bebé!**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

**-Te amo, preciosa.**

**-Te amo, Sesshoumaru.**

Rin no paraba de besarlo y de sonreír.

**-Te amo tanto, Sessh… sólo tú eres capaz de algo así!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y continuó abrazándola. Rin no paraba de besarlo y poco a poco quedaron acostados en el pasto. Sesshoumaru la besaba con calma y pasión, sus manos fijas en su cintura mientras que las de ella recorrían su rostro y enredaba sus dedos en su pelo. Sentía a Sesshoumaru excitado rozándola por debajo de su ropa. Él se detuvo y se apartó.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Kei… está cerca…**

**-Pero mi amor. Si estamos muy lejos…**

**-Aún en el castillo. Está cerca. Espérame aquí.**

Sesshoumaru no fue muy lejos cuando se encontró con el niño llorando.

**-Papa!**

Corrió a él y se aferró a una pierna del Youkai. Volvió a Rin con el niño en brazos.

**-Qué pasó? Mi amor, cómo llegaste aquí?**

**-Me perdí!**

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas y de inmediato Sesshoumaru la tomó de la cintura. Al llegar a las cercanías del castillo escucharon la voz de Kagome angustiada llamando al pequeño. Incluso Inuyasha se había sumado a la búsqueda.

**-Kagome!**

**-Sesshoumaru! Lo siento, estábamos…**

Kagome guardó silencio al ver a Rin con el pequeño aferrado a sus brazos.

**-Todo está bien. Kei nos dijo lo que hizo. Se alejó jugando a las escondidas.**

**-Rin…**

**-Está bien. No es la primera vez que lo hace. Kagome, me acompañas?**

Las mujeres se adentraron en el castillo.

**-Kagome… un segundo hijo… duele mucho?**

**-No lo recuerdo, con el tercero te aviso… no sé, creo que es igual. Claro que no tienes tanto miedo porque ya sabes lo que va a pasar… y eso? Quieren tener otro?**

**-Pues de querer sí, de planearlo no, de que viene es seguro.**

**-Qué?**

**-Estoy embarazada…**

**-Felicidades!**

**-Gracias!**

……………

Las horas parecían pasar como melaza. Sesshoumaru caminaba de un lado a otro, nunca había sentido tanto nerviosismo en su vida. Inuyasha trataba de calmarlo mientras caminaba un poco para dormir a su bebé. Una hermosa bebita de tres meses. Inuyasha había recordado una historia de su madre que le decía que le gustaba el nombre Riku para una niña. Pero aquella felicidad que se respiró por esos tres meses, ahora se había vuelto preocupación. Y la razón era Rin. No estaba en tiempo para dar a luz, sin embargo ya estaba en labor. Kei se acercó a su padre y le alzó los brazos. Sesshoumaru lo cargó.

**-Papa, porqué mama grita?… tengo miedo…**

**-No tienes que tener miedo… tu mamá va a estar bien… te lo prometo…**

Se escuchó un último grito y Sesshoumaru sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón. Minutos después, Kagome lo llamó a que entrara en la habitación. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y se apresuró a llegar al lado de Rin. Quien tenía en sus brazos a una hermosa bebita rubia como el sol.

**-Mi amor… estás bien?**

**-Sí… mira, Sesshoumaru… es nuestra bebita…**

**-Es hermosa, como su madre…**

**-Felicidades, Sesshoumaru, Rin…**

**-Gracias, Kagome…**

**-Un placer, amiga…**

Kagome salió de la habitación a dar la buena nueva. Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la frente y contemplaba a su bebita.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

**-Te amo, Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomando a la bebita en sus brazos, la vio dormir y la besó en la frente.

**-Aiko…**

**-Aiko? Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?**

**-Mi madre se llamaba así… y ella…**

**-Se parece?**

**-No te imaginas cuánto… Rin, descansa…**

**-Sí, lo haré…**

Sesshoumaru se quedó allí velando el sueño de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. Habían pasado varios días y ya Rin gozaba de perfecta salud.

Despertó con el sol brillando en su rostro. Miró a su lado y sonrió.

**-Hola, mi amor. Dónde está tu papi?**

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación con frutas cortadas en trozos y una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Se sentó al lado de Rin y la besó.

**-Cómo estás?**

**-Como nueva.**

**-Y mi pequeña?**

**-Hermosa y despierta.**

**-Como tú.**

Sesshoumaru la tomó en sus brazos y la besó en la frente. La pequeña de pelo rubio abrió sus ojitos, azules como el cielo. Kei entró en la habitación con diversas flores.

**-Hola, mi amor. **

Kei la besó en la mejilla y le ofreció las flores.

**-Gracias, mi amor…**

**-Para ti y para Aiko…**

**-Gracias, mi amor… Kei… sé que en estos días no he estado contigo… pero es que…**

**-La bebé es nueva y no puede hacer nada sola…**

**-No. No es por eso. Sino que yo estaba… **

**-Como tía cuando Riku nació.**

**-Sí.**

**-Ahora estarás con Aiko todo el tiempo?**

**-Con Aiko y contigo. Los dos son mis bebés.**

Kei se acercó a Aiko y la besó en la cabeza.

**-Te quiero, Aiko…**

Kei abrazó a Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Mama… yo te quiero mucho…**

**-Yo también te quiero mucho, mi amor…**

Rin se acomodó al lado de Sesshoumaru y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Gracias, amor…**

Rin levantó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos.

**-Por Kei, por Aiko… y por amarme…**

Ésta era la nueva vida, la nueva realidad de Sesshoumaru, al lado de Rin que ahora era su esposa. Kei, su hijo, primogénito con poderes excepcionales y Aiko, tal y como su nombre, la pequeña amada. Viviendo en un castillo lleno de sonrisas y gritos infantiles llenos de felicidad.

_**FIN**_

Gracias a Ceci, Lou, Mary, Lig, Fexigirl, Saya, Kaori-sama, kagi35, y a toda la gente linda que lee mis trabajos. Me encanta la aceptación que tienen y espero que este sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias.

Besos y abrazos

Mizuho.


End file.
